Masked Beauty
by Lil' Shaiko
Summary: Posisi Geisha bagaikan dua sisi mata koin. Di satu sisi ia diagung-agungkan, di sisi lain ia dianggap bak pelacur. Kise tak peduli. Ia tetap menyukai pekerjaannya itu. Tapi semuanya mulai goyah karena seorang pewaris klan, Aomine Daiki. Tapi benarkah semuanya bukan kebohongan semata seperti esens seorang Geisha?/Aofem!Kise, Heian!AU, Geisha!Kise, Headclan!Aomine./Special V-day!


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Jumlah kata**: 9.326 kata

**Summary**: Posisi Geisha bagaikan dua sisi mata koin. Di satu sisi ia diagung-agungkan, di sisi lain ia dianggap bak pelacur. Kise tak peduli. Ia tetap menyukai pekerjaannya itu. Tapi semuanya mulai goyah karena seorang pewaris klan, Aomine Daiki. Tapi benarkah semuanya bukan kebohongan semata seperti esens seorang Geisha?

**Rating**: T+ (for light sex and rape, possibly dangerous for children under-age)

**Pairing**: AoKi (Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta)

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Warning**: OOC, Heian!AU, kemungkinan kesalahan atau ketidaktepatan detail sejarah, minor OCs included. Long one-shot.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © It's Owner. Author tidak menerima keuntungan materil sedikitpun dalam membuat dan mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sekadar untuk kesenangan pribadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masked Beauty**

* * *

Malam telah jatuh. Bulan telah menggantungkan sinarnya tinggi di langit kelam. Suara kehidupan mulai meredup dari sana-sini. Tetapi rumah besar kediaman klan Aomine belum tidur. Lentera menyala terang, menyebar di segala penjuru rumah itu. Suara-suara musik terdengar sayup-sayup dari kejauhan. Alunan harpa Jepang, genderang dan seruling menyapu keheningan.

Para petinggi klan Aomine tengah berpesta pora malam itu. Tanah jajahan mereka kini meluas setelah mereka menaklukan tanah Kishu. Tentara Ibukota Kyoto bahkan tak bisa membendung kekuatan tempur klan revolusioner ini, yang kian hari kian bertambah kuat. Karenanya mereka menikmati malam itu, dengan suguhan menarik.

Di ujung jalan, di atas _tatami_ khusus, duduklah sang pewaris klan, Aomine Daiki muda. Usianya baru saja menginjak yang kesembilan belas tahun ini. Ia belum bisa menjadi ketua klan, walaupun ayahnya, Aomine Daoji, sudah meninggal dunia dalam perang empat bulan lalu. Ia sedang meminum sake sakura yang disuguhkan para dayang-dayang cantik di sebelahnya. Ia sudah minum semalam suntuk, tapi hanya sedikit rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Ia masih belum mabuk, pertanda pesta masih terus berjalan.

"Imayoshi!" panggil Aomine pada sang penasehat klan, Imayoshi Shoichi. Yang dipanggil segera datang dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan tuannya.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Tentu saja. Hei, tidak adakah hiburan yang lebih menarik? Aku bosan!" sahut Aomine keras. Ia menenggak lagi sake-nya dalam cawan yang cukup besar.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, tetapi bukankah para pemusik ini adalah yang terbaik yang dimiliki Negeri Kishu?" tanya Imayoshi lagi, masih dalam sikap penghormatan.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka musik. Setidaknya bawakanlah perempuan lain! Aku bosan melihat mereka terus, mereka bukan seleraku sama sekali!" jawab Aomine.

"Maaf, Tuanku, tetapi malam ini tidak ada lagi gadis yang tersisa. Semua gadis tawanan dari Hitachi, Tsukuba, Bando dan Kishu sudah ada malam ini," jawab Imayoshi.

"Ck, kau tidak berguna! Tidak adakah gadis lain untuk memuaskanku malam ini?" tanya Aomine kesal.

Imayoshi merutuki keegoisan tuan mudanya itu. Memang, Aomine masih muda dan masih labil, tapi tetap Imayoshi tak menyukai sikap keegoisan itu. Imayoshi terpaksa menuruti segala keinginan Aomine dan menunduk pasrah, mengingat posisinya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok Tuan Muda berkunjung ke Eguchi?" tanya Imayoshi tiba-tiba. Tertarik, Aomine menoleh padanya.

"Eguchi?" gumamnya. Ia seakan berpikir.

"Ya. Eguchi sudah masuk wilayah klan Aomine. Desa kecil itu dihuni hanya oleh para gadis yang kesemuanya adalah Geisha. Geisha di sana sangat cantik. Mungkin Tuan Muda bersedia datang ke sana besok malam?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Hmm, gadis Eguchi, ya? Aku belum pernah melihat satupun gadis Eguchi di sini. Baiklah, siapkan kuda untuk perjalanan besok. Dan aku ingin menginap di sana, mungkin tiga atau empat hari," jawab Aomine.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Tuan Muda," ujar Imayoshi. Ia mundur dari hadapan tuannya.

"Gadis Eguchi... Aku tak sabar merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka nanti," gumam Aomine dengan nada rendah. Ia tersenyum dan menenggak sake lagi. Musik masih mengalun keras, dan telinganya terbuai. Pipinya semakin merah. Dapat ditebak sebentar lagi pesta akan menjadi ramai.

Dan Aomine Daiki masih belum tahu, pesona seorang gadis Eguchi yang menantinya dan akan menjeratnya.

* * *

"Ki-_chan_! Tebak siapa?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menutup mata gadis di hadapannya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya. Sedangkan gadis di hadapannya menebak-nebak.

"Momoi_cchi_?" tanya sang gadis berambut pirang. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Ki-_chan_, kau sudah dengar?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda. Ia tersenyum. Ia sangat cantik. Namanya adalah Momoi Satsuki. Seorang gadis muda berumur sembilan belas tahun yang berprofesi sebagai Geisha. Ia memakai kimono berwarna merah muda dengan aksen bunga sakura. Bekas bedak yang sedikit berantakan karena polesan yang terhapus masih tersisa di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya digelung kini terurai, sedikit berantakan.

"Ada apa, Momoi_cchi_?" tanya sang gadis berambut pirang—Kise Ryouko. Ia juga Geisha di sini. Malah sebenarnya semua gadis di Eguchi adalah Geisha. Dan Kise bukanlah Geisha baru. Ia datang dari Kyoto tujuh tahun lalu, dibawa oleh seorang lelaki misterius yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kise sebenarnya terlihat seperti orang dari luar Jepang. Hanya saja Kise tak begitu mengingat masa lalunya. Dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Kudengar orang penting dari klan Aomine akan datang besok malam," sahut Momoi dengan senyum sumringah. Ia menepuk kedua bahu Kise dengan bersemangat.

Kise membetulkan posisi duduknya. Ia menoleh dengan cukup bersemangat. "Benarkah? Klan Aomine yang baru menguasai Negeri Kishu akan mengunjungi Eguchi karena sang pewaris ingin bermain. Aku mendengarnya tadi dari nona Riko," jawab Momoi.

"Oh ya? Memangnya bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kise. Kentara sekali gadis cantik itu penasaran.

"Tadi aku lewat ruang depan. Kudengar nona Riko sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang laki-laki. Mereka membicarakan tentang kedatangan klan Aomine besok malam atas permintaan pewaris klan mereka," jawab Momoi.

"Pewaris klan Aomine, berarti... Aomine Daiki, bukan?" gumam Kise.

"Ya. Kudengar dia sangat tampan. Ini kesempatan pertamamu, Ki-_chan_!" seru Momoi.

Kise memikirkan perkataan Momoi. Memang benar, ia adalah Geisha berpengalaman. Ia sudah menangani berbagai macam pelanggan, mulai dari yang biasa sampai berdarah bangsawan. Tetapi selama empat tahun ia menjadi Geisha, ia belum kehilangan mahkota perempuannya. Ia tidak pernah disentuh, bukan karena tidak tertarik—banyak pelanggan yang memesannya dan ingin memiliki tubuhnya, tapi Kise tak mau menyerahkan dirinya sembarangan. Ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Ryouko. Aomine Daiki bukanlah orang sembarangan seperti pelanggan selama ini. Dia yang menyelamatkan kita dari diskriminasi terhadap wanita Eguchi. Kau bisa, 'kan, mencoba menerimanya?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya, kurasa..." gumam Kise lagi. Ia lalu menoleh pada Momoi dan tersenyum menenangkan. Kise memang tak boleh pemilih. Ia memiliki utang budi tak langsung pada Aomine Daiki. Dan jika itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Aomine, ia harus melakukannya. Terutama karena ia terikat kesetiaan seorang Geisha dan segala prinsip hidupnya bergantung padanya.

Kise Ryouko, sembilan belas tahun. Baru saja terjatuh dalam dunia yang menyadarkannya tentang arti sebenarnya menjadi Geisha.

* * *

Perjalanan dari Koichijo ke daerah Eguchi memang cukup jauh. Aomine yang berangkat pagi saja masih dalam perjalanan melewati jalur air, padahal hari sudah sore. Perahu yang dibawa cukup besar, untuk membawa delapan orang. Sang pewaris klan, Aomine Daiki. Penasehat tinggi klan, Imayoshi Soichiro. Mata-mata klan sekaligus teman dekat Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya. Beserta lima orang penjaga. Dan tidak hanya itu, mereka membawa serta tiga buah kuda dan berbagai macam makanan. Ada juga persediaan sake dalam guci-guci besar.

Suasana begitu hening. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya dapat terlihat hamparan air biru yang memantulkan langit yang mulai kemerahan, dan alang-alang. Walaupun begitu, di tepi sungai terlihat desa kecil dengan deretan atap penutup yang terbuat dari ilalang kering dan tiang-tiang. Beberapa perahu ditambatkan di sana-sini.

"Belum sampaikah kita di Eguchi? Apa Eguchi sejauh itu? Aku bosan!" seru Aomine. Ia memang bukan tipikal orang yang sabar. Buktinya, ia langsung meminum sake dari cawan merahnya walaupun hari belum malam, sekadar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

"Di sebelah kanan adalah Desa Torikai, jadi sepertinya tidak jauh lagi. Di tepi sungai di persimpangan Sungai Yodo, Sungai Kanzaku dan Sungai Aji, ada desa yang ditinggali putri-putri Eguchi," jawab Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku," gumam Imayoshi. Ia melanjutkan membaca surat permohonan yang diberikan seorang Jenderal Inspektur dari Hitachi.

"Gadis-gadis itu harus benar-benar berharga demi waktuku yang terbuang di sini," sahut Aomine sambil menyeringai. Ia bosan bermain dengan gadis-gadis kota yang akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Ia ingin bertemu gadis desa yang berbeda. Lagipula, Aomine suka bermain kasar.

Aomine menatap para pengawalnya di belakang. Mereka hanya duduk dan berbicara, ada yang bermain judi, sisanya mengawasi siapa tahu ada musuh yang memanfaatkan kelengahan ini. Memang Aomine tak mau membawa banyak orang ke Eguchi. Beberapa petinggi klan memang memprotes keputusan Aomine, tapi Aomine tak peduli. Jika ia ingin bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik, ia takkan mau mengajak siapapun yang hanya akan menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di Eguchi, Tuan Muda. Itu pohon dedalu tanda desa para gadis itu. Banyak rumah dan banyak perahu yang ditambatkan juga," kata Kuroko.

"Ck, sudah kubilang tak usah terlalu formal, Tetsu. Aku muak dengan itu. Sudahlah, cepat kita turun. Aku sudah lelah dan tak sabar," jawab Aomine. Sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat bagaimana pesona gadis Eguchi yang selama ini dielu-elukan itu.

"Baiklah, Aomine-_kun_," ujar Kuroko lagi. Aomine tak begitu memperhatikannya kali ini. Sang pewaris klan yang masih kekanak-kanakan dan suka bermain itu segera melompat turun dari perahu.

"Tolong kau awasi Tuan Muda. Aku harus mengatur para pengawal dan perahu," kata Imayoshi. Kuroko mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan penasehat klannya itu.

Aomine dapat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan di perutnya. Sepanjang matanya memandang, hanya ada gadis di sana-sini. Beberapa orang keluar karena penasaran. Mereka semua adalah Geisha. Aomine dapat melihat aura kedesaan mereka yang masih kental, walaupun sudah bercampur dengan sedikit unsur kota yang dibawa pendatang. Mereka memang tidak terlihat semodern gadis kota, tapi kecantikan mereka sama. Dan Aomine tidak bisa memprotes apapun lagi.

"Aomine-_kun_, tolong tunggu sebentar," pinta Kuroko. Aomine menoleh dan sedikit memperlambat jalannya.

"Cepatlah, Tetsu. Aku ingin berpesta hari ini," jawab Aomine. Ia segera melangkah. Di hadapannya muncul seorang wanita berumur sekitar dua puluhan yang mengenakan kimono berlengan lebar. Rambut cokelatnya pendek, dengan hiasan kepala yang menutupinya. Tusuk konde keemasan terlihat dari ujungnya, terikat dengan untaian manik berwarna-warni. Ia adalah Riko Aida, sang induk semang di antara semua Geisha di desa Eguchi.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Aomine. Kami telah menyiapkan ruangan untuk Anda," kata Riko dengan membungkukkan badannya rendah sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Tetsu," ajak Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk dan mengikutinya. Riko berjalan di samping Aomine sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Di rumah paling besar di desa itu, Riko membukakan pintu untuk Aomine dan Kuroko. Mereka masuk. Ruang pertama adalah lorong cukup panjang dengan beberapa pintu di kanan-kirinya. Lorong itu terkesan kosong, lantainya dilapisi _tatami_ hijau sederhana. Dari jendela di ujung lorong dapat terlihat langit mulai gelap, pertanda malam mulai menjelang. Beberapa orang gadis keluar untuk menyalakan lilin, dan masuk kembali ke ruangan.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Muda," ujar Riko lagi. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan ketiga di kiri. Aomine masuk, sedangkan Kuroko tetap di luar. Aomine sudah berpesan untuk meninggalkannya sendiri bersama para Geisha cantik itu. Riko juga meninggalkan ruangan, menunjukkan tempat istirahat bagi Kuroko.

"Selamat datang, Aomine-_sama_."

Ruangan itu luas tanpa jendela. Cahaya dari beberapa lilin yang menyala di sisi-sisi ruangan membuatnya tampak remang-remang, jingga kemerahan. Para Geisha itu dudul bersimpuh di sekeliling ruangan. Semuanya memakai kimono berlengan lebar dengan motif berbeda. Terdapat bantalan duduk di tengah yang tampak nyaman, dengan beberapa guci sake dan cawan disediakan di sampingnya. Para Geisha itu mulai melebarkan kipas mereka dan berdiri, menari diiringi permainan musik dan nyanyian Geisha lain.

"Silakan duduk dan bermainlah bersama kami, Aomine-_sama_," ajak seorang Geisha. Ia menunjukkan jari-jemarinya yang lentik dan halus. Kukunya panjang dan terawat. Wajahnya sangat putih karena bedak, dan gincu membuat bibirnya merah merekah. Tusuk konde keemasan terpasang di sanggulnya, menghiasi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Kimononya bermotif sakura warna merah muda dan jahitan benang merah dan emas.

"Ho, baiklah," sahut Aomine sambil menyeringai senang. Ia duduk di bantalan duduk itu dengan santai dan melepas pakaian kebesarannya yang panas, dan menunjukkan yukata berwarna biru dengan dalaman putih.

Musik mulai bermain dengan nada mendayu-dayu. Suara seruling, harpa Jepang dan biola bermain dan membaur dengan baik. Suara alunan nada yang bermain membuai telinga Aomine. Para Geisha yang tidak bermain musik mulai menari dengan indah. Tangan mereka meliuk-liuk dengan indah dengan kipas lipat bermotif mereka gunakan sebagai media bantu. Memutar, berjalan pelan, kaki-kaki mereka melangkah perlahan di atas _tatami_. Hiasan rambut mereka berkilau setiap terkena cahaya lilin.

Aomine menepukkan tangannya pada para Geisha di sisinya. Mereka segera menuangkan sake ke cawannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Aomine dengan mata yang mengedip merayu. Aomine tak begitu mempedulikannya. Acara ini mulai membosankan. Benar, para Geisha Eguchi memang memiliki kecantikan yang tidak kalah dengan gadis kota, malah mungkin melebihinya, tetapi ia sudah sering menikmati itu semua, dan mulai jenuh karenanya.

Seakan bisa membaca kebosanan Aomine, para Geisha pemain musik mengganti lagu mereka. Lagu yang berirama merdu dan sedikit lebih cepat dari lagu sebelumnya. Para Geisha penari mulai mengubah struktur tarian mereka. Dan terdengar sebuah suara merdu dari arah para pemusik.

Kebosanan Aomine lenyap sudah, seakan ditelan bumi. Suara gadis yang bernyanyi itu terdengar amat sangat manis dan merdu, merasuk sanubari Aomine. Suaranya amat jernih dan merdu, dengan liukan nada yang teratur. Sang Geisha penyanyi tampaknya amat sangat mendalami syair lagi itu. Lagu puji-pujian untuk menyanjung para bangsawan. Aomine dapat merasakan senyum sang gadis dalam suaranya, namun juga kegetiran samar. Mengapakah? Aomine bertanya-tanya. Mungkin karena gadis itu merasa kenyataan ia harus bekerja keras sebagai Geisha hanya untuk hidup, tetapi para kaum bangsawan memandang mereka hanya sebelah mata. Memang, pada zaman seperti ini, wanita hanyalah alat permainan dan perdagangan di kalangan kaum bangsawan.

Lagu puji-pujian itu usai. Sang gadis Geisha berhenti sejenak. Aomine tidak mau ia berhenti. Dan seakan mengerti keinginan Aomine, gadis itu kembali bernyanyi. Kali ini, lagu yang bertempo sangat lambat. Suara gadis itu disamakan dengan lagunya, dibuat terdengar memilukan dan menyayat hati. Sang gadis bahkan lebih mendalami lagu itu. Sebuah lagu yang syairnya bercerita tentang harapan seorang gadis lugu dan polos yang direbut karena kekejaman dunia menyentakkannya dari dunia harapannya. Mungkin lagu ini benar-benar mewakili isi hatinya. Aomine mendengar jelas duka dalam suara sang gadis. Ia sangat tersentuh mendengar suara ketulusan hati sang Geisha. Aomine begitu terlarut dalam suara gadis itu, hingga ia menyadari suara isak samar.

Aomine menoleh. Wajah gadis itu tak begitu terlihat karena cahaya temaram di sudut ruangan. Tapi Aomine dapat melihat gadis itu menitikkan tetes demi tetes air mata yang cepat dihapusnya dengan lengan kimono-nya. Suara gadis itu bergetar, hingga akhirnya berhenti.

"Hei, gadis Geisha, mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Aomine.

"Maaf, Tuan, saya hanya sedih mendengar lagu ini. Maaf jika saya membuat Tuan marah. Biar saya lanjutkan," jawab sang Geisha. Tangis sudah berhenti. Tapi semua Geisha di ruangan itu juga turut berhenti melakukan apapun.

"Tidak, kau tidak membuatku marah. Sini, mendekatlah padaku, biar kulihat wajahmu," sahut Aomine. Jantungnya berdegup menanti wajah sang Geisha yang suaranya telah menawan hatinya.

Perlahan, sang Geisha berdiri dan mendekati Aomine. Lalu ia bersimpuh di hadapan Aomine dan menunduk hormat. Hal pertama yang Aomine lihat adalah rambutnya. Warnanya pirang keemasan, warna yang tidak lazim bagi seorang gadis Jepang, yang rata-rata berambut hitam atau cokelat. Aomine merasa sepertinya ia gadis asing. Rambut pirangnya itu panjang, terlihat dari untaian di kedua sisi bahunya yang mencapai lantai. Kebanyakan helai-helai rambutnya disanggul, dengan tusuk konde berwarna merah gelap dan hiasan bunga-bunga anyelir berwarna merah marun menghiasinya.

Lalu sang gadis mendongak. Aomine dapat melihat kerlingan mata sang gadis yang memikat hati. Bulu matanya lentik. Matanya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, keemasan seperti madu. Mata itu tidak bulat, tetapi tidak sipit seperti kebanyakan gadis Jepang lain, menambah keyakinan Aomine kalau Geisha ini adalah keturunan asing. Hidungnya mancung, dan kulitnya putih karena bedak. Pipinya bersemu kemerahan alami, manis sekali. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah karena gincu. Wajahnya oval dan cenderung tirus. Tubuhnya proporsional, dan mata Aomine melirik ke arah bawah. Ukuran gadis itu lumayan, dengan ukuran dada melebihi ekspektasi Aomine. Jari-jemarinya lentik dan berkuku panjang namun rapi dan berkilat. Kulitnya putih. Gesturnya sopan dan terlihat malu-malu. Aomine dapat merasakan ia adalah tipe gadis pemalu dan polos.

"Siapakah namamu, gadis Geisha?" tanya Aomine.

Pipi sang gadis Geisha makin bersemu merah. Dengan terbata, gadis itu menjawab, "Na-nama saya Kise. Kise Ryouko."

"Kise Ryouko... Baiklah, duduklah di sini, Ryouko. Temanilah aku untuk malam ini," kata Aomine. Ia menunjuk tempat di sisi kanannya. Kise mengangguk dengan agak ragu dan malu-malu. Aomine tersenyum puas. Kise menunduk malu, tetapi Aomine dapat melihat wajahnya yang bersemu. Sangat cantik.

"Mulai lagi musiknya!" perintah Aomine. Para Geisha tersadar dan kembali memulai bermain musik dan menari.

"Ryouko, tuangkanlah sake untukku," pinta Aomine.

"A-ah, baiklah, Aomine-_sama_," jawab Kise. Ia mengambil sake di guci dan menuangkannya ke cawan, lalu menyodorkannya pada Aomine.

"Khusus untukmu, kau kubolehkan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Ryouko, panggil aku Daiki," sahut Aomine. Ia meminum sakenya dalam sekali tenggak dan meletakkan cawannya di pinggir.

"Baiklah... Daiki-_sama_..." jawab Kise yang lebih menyerupai gumaman. Pipinya kembali merona.

"Tak usah dengan penghormatan, Ryouko," potong Aomine.

"Ta-tapi, Daiki-_sama_..." Kise baru mau membantah, saat Aomine menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Kise. Terang saja gadis Geisha itu langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Seorang Geisha tidak berada dalam posisi membantah tuannya, Ryouko. Sekarang, panggil aku. Daiki," kata Aomine lagi.

Kise tak berani membantah, namun dirinya terlalu malu mengatakan nama kecil tuannya itu. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Lalu Aomine tiba-tiba menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipi Kise. Kise berjengit kaget. Tapi Aomine belum selesai. Ia mengelus pipi mulus sang gadis, lalu menyentuh rambutnya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan kanan Kise yang ada di atas _tatami_. Aomine memajukan tubuhnya dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya. Dan kedua tangannya mulai bergerak semakin liar. Pada dasarnya, ia sedang bermain dengan tubuh Kise.

Aomine menyampirkan rambut Kise yang jatuh di wajahnya, dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telinga gadis Geisha itu. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Kise memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sekarang bukan sekadar pipinya yang memerah, tetapi seluruh wajahnya.

"Inilah hukuman bagi gadis yang tidak patuh. Jadi, apa panggilanku, Ryouko?" bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kise.

"D-Daiki," lirih Kise. Ia masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu?" bisik Aomine lagi.

"Daiki," jawab Kise, sedikit lebih keras dari tadi. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Lalu Aomine kembali ke posisinya dan menepuk puncak kepala Kise sambil tertawa ringan. Kise kembali merona melihat tawa Aomine. Entah kenapa, tiap kali ia melihat Aomine tersenyum, ada perasaan berdesir dalam dirinya. Kise tak mau mengakui ini dulu, tapi...

Sepertinya ia menyukai Aomine Daiki.

"Hei, Ryouko..." panggil Daiki. Kise yang sedang melamun tersentak karenanya. Ia segera menuangkan sake ke cawan Aomine. Wangi sakura menguar dari minuman beralkohol itu. Pipi Aomine telah memerah, pertanda ia mulai mabuk.

"Ada apa, D-Daiki?" tanya Kise.

"Aku ingin kau denganku malam ini. Hanya kita berdua," bisik Aomine dengan nada rendah. Ia merendahkan kepalanya dan menjarah leher Kise. Aomine dapat merasakan aroma minyak rambut yang digunakan Kise. Ia menciumi leher itu dengan bergairah. Lalu ia berubah posisi dan mengincar telinga Kise, kembali menciuminya dan menggigitnya lembut. Kise berjengit sedikit dan mendesah. Aomine sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Ruangan privat, Ryouko," kata Aomine. Wajah Kise memerah lagi. Ia mengangguk cepat. Lalu sang gadis muda berdiri dan mengisyaratkan pada Geisha lain untuk membantu Aomine berdiri. Untunglah Aomine belum terlalu mabuk, dan ia masih bisa berjalan tanpa dituntun. Kise berjalan di sisi Aomine menuju ruangan kelima di sebelah kiri lorong.

Para Geisha yang lain melirik Kise dan tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan sang Geisha muda dengan tuannya. Pintu berayun menutup. Ruangan itu luas dengan sebuah _futon_ besar terhampar di lantai. Lantainya tertutupi _tatami_ berwarna abu-abu. Ada sebuah jendela, dan terdapat beberapa lentera sebagai penerangan. Kise menutup pintu dan mendekati Aomine, lalu bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Mendekatlah, Ryouko. Layanilah aku malam ini. Hanya kau seorang," bisik Aomine dengan nada menggoda. Kise tercekat, lalu mengangguk samar. Perlahan ia melepaskan hiasan rambutnya, lalu tusuk kondenya, sehingga rambutnya yang sangat panjang terurai begitu saja. Lalu tangannya menyentuh _obi_-nya. Jemari lentik Kise mulai menguraikan ikatan kencang _obi_ itu, dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Lalu Kise membuka kimono-nya, hingga menampakkan yukata tipis berwarna putih yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menatap ke arah Aomine.

Aomine mulai melepaskan yukata birunya, meninggalkan dalaman berwarna putih mengekspos tubuh kekarnya. Ia menarik tangan Kise untuk mendekat. Didekatkannya tubuh mungil Kise ke arahnya. Lalu Aomine mendorongnya ke _futon_, dan menguasai tubuhnya seluruhnya. Posisi Aomine di atas, Kise di bawah.

Suasana panas dari api yang membakar sumbu lilin di lentera tidak bisa menyamai panasnya permainan cinta Aomine dan Kise. Aomine yang suka bermain kasar tak segan-segan mempermainkan Kise sesuka hatinya. Ia mencengkeram tangan Kise erat, menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kise.

Lalu menyambar bibir ranum Kise dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan dalam. Lidah Aomine bermain dengan ganas, menyapu tiap sudut mulut Kise. Lalu memaksa Kise untuk membuka pertahanannya agar lidahnya bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi. Saliva mereka saling bertukar dan berputar. Kise mendesah dan terengah-engah. Aomine makin terbakar. Ciuman itu liar dan penuh nafsu. Kise balas mencengkeram tangan Aomine dan membalas ciuman itu dengan hebat. Nafas keduanya memburu segera setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Saliva menetes dari ujung bibir Kise, dan Aomine mencecapnya dengan mata terbakar nafsu. Lalu disusul dengan banyak ciuman lain.

Aomine menekan tubuh Kise hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Dada Kise yang berukuran cukup besar benar-benar menekan dada Aomine. Tangan kanan Aomine mengelus rambut Kise halus, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai meneliti tubuh Kise. Berawal dari paha, naik ke pinggang, dada, bahu, leher, semuanya tak ada yang luput. Dan tiba-tiba Aomine merobek pakaian yang dipakainya. Kise masih terkejut ketika Aomine kembali merobek yukata putih yang dipakai Kise. Kini keduanya sudah tak berbusana sehelai benang pun. Dan itulah tanda bahwa permainan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

* * *

Aomine terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Ia mencengkeramnya hingga pusing itu perlahan-lahan hilang. Ia terduduk di atas _futon_. Pikirannya masih belum jelas. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan saat merasakan hal aneh di pinggangnya. Dan dilihatnya figur seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tertidur lelap di sisinya. Hari itu masih gelap dan penerangan tak jelas, tapi Aomine dapat melihat setiap sisi tubuh sang gadis, mulai dari bulu matanya yang lentik mengedip samar, hidungnya yang mancung menghembuskan nafas, serta bibirnya yang terangkat membentuk seulas senyum. Kesimpulan Aomine satu: gadis itu cantik.

Aomine menaikkan selimut yang mulai turun dari tubuh sang gadis yang tak berbusana. Ia ingat permainan kemarin malam. Begitu panas dan memuaskan. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya bermain cinta seperti itu dengan seorang perempuan, tapi jelas tadi malam adalah yang terbaik. Kise bisa membalas saat ia bermain kasar, namun juga tetap berada dalam batasnya. Gadis itu tahu cara memuaskannya. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Aomine menyukai gadis itu.

Kise berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah Aomine lihat. Selama ini, Aomine melihat perempuan sebagai alat permainannya. Tapi dalam diri Kise, semua itu tidak berlaku. Tanpa perlu melakukan apapun, Kise sudah berhasil mencuri hati Aomine. Hanya dengan eksistensinya saja ia bisa membuat Aomine merasakan desiran tak biasa. Segalanya tentang Kise telah membuat Aomine lupa diri. Kise membuat Aomine mencandu, merindu.

Aomine lalu kembali menyerahkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise. Kali ini bukanlah ciuman panas bergairah macam kemarin, tetapi hanya sekadar ciuman ringan selamat pagi. Kise yang masih terlelap akhirnya terbangun dengan kaget, dan merintih dengan nada bingung. Ia mengerjapkan mata keemasannya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya pandangannya berfokus pada Aomine.

"Sudah bangun, Ryouko?" tanya Aomine sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, Tuan Muda—maksudku, Daiki," jawab Kise. Ia membalas tersenyum. Pipinya kembali bersemu. Ia masih belum bisa mengatasi rasa malunya di hadapan Aomine, bahkan setelah menyerahkan dirinya pada Aomine tadi malam.

"Bagus. Kenakan kimono-mu. Sepertinya Tetsu dan Imayoshi sudah menungguku," sahut Aomine. Ia mengenakan kembali dalaman dan yukatanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi nanti saja, mungkin setelah sarapan.

Kise mengangguk. Ia mengambil semua pakaiannya yang sedikit tercecer di lantai. Rambutnya ia rapikan sedikit dengan jari-jarinya, walaupun tanpa menyanggulnya kembali. Kise membiarkannya terurai. Kini Aomine dapat melihat panjangnya sekitar setengah paha Kise. Polesan bedak yang tidak rata tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ia masih cantik dengan keadaan natural seperti ini.

Aomine keluar dari ruangan, diikuti dengan Kise di belakangnya. Lalu Kise menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang utama. Di sana, Imayoshi dan Kuroko sedang duduk didampingi beberapa Geisha yang menghidangkan sarapan mereka. Pagi itu tidak begitu mewah, hanya ikan goreng kering, sup miso dan nasi. Minumnya adalah teh hijau. Imayoshi menyesap teh hijaunya sambil membaca perkamen kulit berisi surat-surat penting klan. Sedangkan Kuroko mulai menyumpit ikannya. Mereka berdua mendongak melihat Aomine memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda," sapa Imayoshi. Aomine mengangguk dan segera duduk.

"Kau mendapat malam yang hebat kurasa, benarkah begitu, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Ia tidak mengindahkan sarapannya sejenak.

Aomine menyeringai. "Ya. Kuakui informasimu berguna, Imayoshi. Aku menikmati para gadis Eguchi ini," katanya.

"Para gadis Eguchi? Kukira kau hanya tertarik pada gadis berambut pirang itu, Aomine-_kun_," sahut Kuroko.

"Ryouko maksudmu? Ya, aku tertarik dengannya. Aku akan mengawasinya selama aku ada di sini," gumam Aomine. Ia mengambil semangkuk nasi, lalu menyumpit ikan goreng kering. Ia mengunyahnya cepat, lalu mengambil mangkuk sup miso.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Tuan Muda, tapi sampai berapa hari Anda berencana tinggal di sini?" tanya Imayoshi setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat-surat itu.

"Mungkin lusa kita akan pulang," jawab Aomine pendek. Imayoshi menatap tuannya tanpa ekspresi, dan kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannya.

Sarapan berlangsung hening dan cepat, terutama karena tak ada yang tertarik untuk membuka pembicaraan. Aomine bangkit pertama dan dengan cepat menggumamkan, "_Gochisousama_." Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar menuju sungai kecil untuk mandi. Dibawanya beberapa hal yang dibutuhkannya dan ia keluar.

Udara terasa sejuk di daerah sini. Hari masih cukup pagi, tetapi matahari telah bersinar cerah. Aomine berjalan agak jauh dari rumah persinggahannya untuk bisa sampai ke sungai. Di jalan, ia melihat beberapa Geisha menatapnya dengan pandangan antara kagum, penasaran dan menggoda.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira lima menit, Aomine melihat sungai itu. Sungai itu merupakan sungai kecil tak bernama, sebuah anak dari sungai Yodo. Airnya masih terlihat bersih dan jernih sekali. Aomine meletakkan barang-barangnya di bawah pohon dedalu besar di tepi sungai, dan ia menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai.

Dinginnya air merupakan hal pertama yang menyapa Aomine. Ia menggigil sedikit hingga akhirnya tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri. Aomine membasahi rambutnya dengan air, membiarkannya mengaliri wajahnya dan memberikan kesegaran. Aomine masih menikmati acara mandinya yang tenang dan damai ketika ia kembali mendengar suara indah sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

Aomine mengenal suara itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi mandinya—lagipula ia memang sudah bersih—dan mencari sumber suara itu. Suara itu berasal dari utara. Aomine menelusuri jejak suara itu, dan menemukan sang penyanyi, Kise Ryouko.

Kali ini Kise menyanyikan lagu sanjungan terhadap alam. Ia tak mengenakan apapun, dan ia sedang berendam juga—untunglah, karena Aomine tak dapat melihat tubuh Kise. Tangannya mengelus tangan satu laginya, bibirnya merekah membentuk sebuah senyum. Ia menyenandungkan nada-nada kecil riang dengan wajah cerah. Senyumannya indah.

"Suaramu masih tetap indah, Ryouko," ujar Aomine. Ia mengejutkan Kise yang segera menoleh.

"Daiki!" seru Kise kaget. Rupanya ia sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Aomine seperti yang diharapkan sang pewaris klan terhadapnya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Ryouko. Aku akan datang," goda Aomine. Ia meletakkan pakaiannya di tanah, dan kembali masuk ke dalam air. Kali ini ia tidak begitu intens mendekati Kise.

"Rambutmu indah sekali, Ryouko," komentar Aomine. Ia menyentuh rambut pirang Kise dan mengelusnya.

"Tidak juga," sahut Kise. Ia tidak lagi menjawab dengan terbata, walaupun masih ada rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya jika Aomine mengajaknya berbicara ataupun memujinya.

"Ya. Bahkan seorang gadis dari Ibukota juga tidak ada yang memiliki rambut seindah dirimu," kata Aomine lagi. Ia masih memegangi rambut Kise.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi aku tersanjung. Terima kasih, Daiki," kata Kise. Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Pipi Aomine yang memerah sekarang. Kemudian Kise tersadar akan rona merah di pipi Aomine. Ia berbalik badan, mungkin sedikit malu atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Ryouko..." panggil Daiki. Tanpa ia sadari, tubuhnya bergerak dan memeluk Kise dari belakang. Kini ia sadar bahwa Kise memakai yukata tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Daiki..." desah Kise. Ia menghela nafas, Aomine dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Aomine menempatkan dagunya di atas bahu kiri Kise. Ia dapat mencium aroma sari bunga lili yang menguar dari rambut Kise. Ia menciumi leher Kise lagi, mendaratkan tanda kepemilikannya atas gadis itu.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Ibukota. Akan kusediakan apapun untukmu. Rumah, harta, kekuasaan, dan... diriku, segalanya akan kuberikan untukmu," kata Aomine dengan nada serius.

Kise berbalik, kentara sekali terkejut. "Maksudmu...?"

"Aku, Aomine Daiki, pewaris klan Aomine, mempersuntingmu, Kise Ryouta, gadis Geisha dari desa Eguchi, untuk menikah denganku dan menjadi istriku," kata Aomine dengan nada tegas. Ia menggenggam tangan Kise erat sebagai tanda ketulusannya. Matanya langsung menatap ke kedua bola mata Kise dengan tajam. Kise tahu, Aomine serius.

"Tapi, Daiki, kita terlalu berbeda. Kau adalah pewaris klan besar revolusioner yang akan membawa Daratan Matahari Terbit menuju masa depan yang cerah, sedangkan aku hanyalah gadis Geisha rendahan yang bahkan tak ingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagimu," lirih Kise. Ia melirik dengan sudut matanya, gelisah. Genggamannya pada tangan Aomine mengendur.

"Dengar, Kise," Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise erat seakan memaksa Kise untuk menatapnya, "Aku tidak peduli perbedaan status di antara kita. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu pasti. Aku juga tahu kau mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Kau akan ikut bersamaku ke Kyoto."

Aomine berseru dengan tekad kuat dan kukuh. Keraguan Kise mulai luntur. Ia mulai tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya dapat meraih cinta dari orang seperti Aomine. Jujur saja, Kise bukan hanya mencintai Aomine karena uangnya, posisinya ataupun sesuatu yang berbau duniawi. Ia hanya mencintai Aomine, tanpa syarat.

"Tapi, kau... bersungguh-sungguh tentang ini, bukan, Daiki?" tanya Kise lembut.

"Kau tahu jawabanku," jawab Aomine. Ia mengangguk samar. Kise tersenyum. Itu sudah cukup bagi gadis muda itu.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau mencintaiku... itu sudah cukup. Karena aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki," bisik Kise. Ia serta merta memeluk Aomine dalam kerinduan sangat. Kehangatan tubuhnya tersalurkan pada tubuh Aomine, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hari semakin siang, matahari bersinar cerah, burung-burung berkicau riang, menyambut janji suci ikatan pernikahan yang akan mengikat dua buah insan sebentar lagi.

Sayangnya, masalah pertama bagi mereka berdua akan segera dimulai. Dan mungkin bisa menjadi masalah yang akan memisahkan mereka.

* * *

"Anda yakin dengan keputusan Anda, Tuan Muda?" tanya Imayoshi. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kau meragukanku, Imayoshi?" tanya Aomine sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia mulai tidak suka nada bicara yang digunakan Imayoshi terhadapnya.

"Maksud Imayoshi-_san_ hanyalah ingin memastikan kau yakin dan serius, Aomine-_kun_," sahut Kuroko dari belakang Aomine. Aomine kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja. Sudah, aku tak mau mendengar ada perdebatan lagi. Aku akan membawa Ryouko dan menjadikannya istriku, titik," tegas Aomine. Ia menaiki perahu. Kise sudah menunggu di sana, duduk dengan sedikit gugup dan gelisah.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?" tanya Aomine lembut. Ia menunduk di hadapan Kise untuk menyesuaikan tingginya.

"Y-ya, sedikit. Aku khawatir anggota klanmu takkan menerimaku," jawab Kise.

"Tenanglah. Mereka takkan kubiarkan mengganggu. Toh, mereka bukan keluarga langsungku. Akulah pewaris sah dan tunggal klan Aomine. Aku yang menentukan, bukan mereka," kata Aomine untuk menenangkan Kise. Kise tersenyum lemah sebagai balasan, dan merapatkan kimono yang dikenakannya. Melihat sang gadis masih gelisah, Aomine mengecup keningnya dan berkata, "Tenang, Ryouko. Kubawakan kau teman."

"Eh?"

Kise menoleh. Baru saja menaiki perahu ditolong oleh Kuroko, adalah temannya sendiri, Momoi. Wajahnya memerah karena tangannya dipegangi Kuroko. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Kise dengan wajah senang. Wajah Kise seketika berubah cerah. Aomine tersenyum melihatnya. Ia merasa cukup sekian perannya saat ini. "Aku pergi dulu," bisiknya. Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Aomine ke sisi lain perahu.

"Momoi_cchi_! Kukira aku akan sendiri. Oh, aku senang sekali bisa bersamamu!" seru Kise. Ia tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Momoi.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka! Aomine-_sama_ tiba-tiba memintaku untuk ikut dengannya ke Ibukota untuk menemanimu. Apalagi aku bisa melihat Kuroko-_kun_ yang tampan itu," sahut Momoi senang.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Kise bersemangat. Wajah Momoi sedikit memerah.

"Yah, mungkin," jawabnya pelan. Mereka bertatapan, lalu terkikik bersama. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga atmosfer benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

"Anginnya terasa menyenangkan," gumam Kise. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menyampirkan rambutnya yang terurai ke belakang telinganya. Ia belum pernah merasa sebebas ini.

Perjalanan ke Ibukota terasa cepat bagi Kise. Ia terus tersenyum sepanjang perahu berjalan membelah sungai. Baginya yang tak pernah melihat dunia di luar Eguchi, semuanya terasa asing dan menyenangkan. Matanya seakan ikut tersenyum mengiringi bibirnya. Ia sedang memperhatikan rumpun alang-alang saat Aomine memasuki kabinnya. Kise tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kau terlihat tertarik," kata Aomine. Ia duduk di sebelah Kise dan merangkul bahunya.

"Ya," jawab Kise seraya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine. Aomine menyentuh tangan mungil Kise dan menggenggamnya erat. Satu tangannya yang bebas mengelus puncak kepala Kise, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Dunia ini... terasa luas. Aku bertemu banyak hal baru yang tak kuketahui sebelumnya. Semua berkatmu. Terima kasih, Daiki..."

Aomine menikmati hangatnya genggaman tangan Kise. Helai-helai rambut Kise jatuh ke lengan Aomine, terasa geli. Aomine melihat wajah Kise. Sang gadis sudah tertidur dalam rangkulannya. Aomine suka melihat senyum yang selalu terukir di bibir merah muda itu. Kise tampak tertidur dalam damai. Aomine mengeratkan dekapannya, mencoba mencari tempat terbaik untuk Kise. Dan setelah Aomine rasa cukup, ia juga mulai terbuai oleh sejuknya angin yang membelai wajahnya, memaksa kelopak matanya untuk memberat dan akhirnya ia juga jatuh tertidur.

Matahari masih tinggi di angkasa. Sekarang bahkan belum memasuki wilayah Ibukota, Kyoto. Sisa perjalanan masih panjang.

* * *

Kedatangan Aomine, Kise dan para kru yang lainnya disambut dengan ramah dengan penduduk yang singgah disana. Ada sebagian yang tidak peduli akan kehadiran gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan di samping Aomine itu. Tapi ada juga sebagian orang yang bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis itu. Kise, yang merasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang saat itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aomine yang menyadari akan perilaku Kise saat itu langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Kise dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Aomine_-sama_. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan apa-apa, tapi siapa gadis di sebelah Anda, Aomine_-sama_?" tanya salah satu orang penduduk, bola matanya terarah ke gadis Geisha berambut pirang itu.

"Gadis Geisha, namanya Kise Ryouko. Dia yang akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupku," jawab Aomine ringan, Kise yang berada di sampingnya tersipu malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi yang terolesi oleh bedak.

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan melontarkan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya kepada Kise, tapi Aomine hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi acuh tak acuh dan melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang.

Sampai kaki mereka berhenti di depan suatu ruangan, Imayoshi menggeser pintu suatu ruangan dan mempersilahkan Aomine dan Kise untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah ruangan tersebut dan duduk bersila, ia menopang wajahnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya dibuatnya untuk memijit-mijit dahinya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda_?_ Apakah Anda sakit?" Tanya Imayoshi khawatir.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit sakit kepala."

Iris biru tuanya itu mengarah ke arah gadis Geisha yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pintu. "Kenapa kau berdiri disitu terus, huh? Masuk dan duduk disampingku," perintah Aomine kepada Kise sambil menepuk-nepuk lantai yang diselimuti oleh _tatami_ hijau di sampingnya. Dengan langkah yang goyah, ia berjalan menuju samping Aomine dan langsung duduk manis disampingnya. Dengan lengan kekarnya, Aomine langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Kise. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik yang dimiliki gadis Geisha berambut pirang itu.

"Ruangan ini sekarang adalah kamarmu. Nanti malam aku suruh pelayanku untuk menempatkan meja kecil dan _futon_ disini, akan tetapi jika aku menyuruhmu untuk menemaniku, kau harus menemaniku dan tidur di kamarku. Mengerti?" Ujar Aomine. Kise pun mengangguk, pertanda persetujuan darinya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal—bisa disebut semacam kebiasaan.

"Imayoshi, Tetsu, tolong siapkan makan siang. Jika aku bangun nanti, makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Aku ingin tidur dahulu," perintah Aomine, ia langsung menuju keluar ruangan itu untuk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Bolehkah aku membantu kalian?" suara lembut nan halus terdengar dari belakang Imayoshi dan Kuroko.

"Tidak perlu. Anda istirahat saja. Anda pasti lelah, 'kan, setelah melewati perjalanan jauh itu? Saya tidak mau yang terjadi apa-apa terhadap Anda yang nantinya Tuan Muda pasti akan khawatir," jawab Imayoshi dengan tegas. "Bukannya saya bermaksud apa-apa, Kise_-san_. Akan tetapi, saya hanya peduli dengan Anda. Jadi, tolong jaga kesehatan Anda," lanjut Imayoshi, ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Kuroko.

Kise yang merasa asing dengan suasana seperti ini merasa cukup tidak nyaman. Ia merasa sendirian dan tidak diinginkan di sini. Momoi tak ada di sini untuk menemaninya, ia sudah pergi bersama Kuroko dan Imayoshi. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kise. Jadi ia hanya memutuskan untuk duduk bersimpuh sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan gelisah.

Pintu yang bergeser terbuka membuat Kise menoleh dengan wajah cemas. Harapannya bahwa itu adalah Aomine pupus. Bukan Aomine yang datang, sedangkan beberapa pria tua berwajah serius yang membuat Kise sedikit takut.

Mereka berjumlah empat orang. Wajah mereka tak ada satupun yang mengulum senyum. Kesemuanya mengerutkan kening, seakan menilai Kise. Kise tak nyaman dengan pandangan yang seakan ingin menelitinya itu. Ia mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Salah satu orang itu, salah seorang tetua klan itu, menyadari gerakan itu dan membisikkan sesuatu ke tetua lainnya. Mereka mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Kise.

"Jadi, namamu adalah Kise Ryouko, benar?" tanya salah seorang pria itu.

Kise tak begitu tahu tata cara kesopanan bangsawan, tapi ia tahu menjawab adalah cara yang lebih sopan daripada mengangguk, walaupun ia memang tidak ingin bicara. "Y-ya," jawabnya.

Mata seorang pria itu menyipit. Ia angkat bicara. "Dan kau adalah seorang Geisha dari desa Eguchi?"

Kise hampir merasa itu adalah pernyataan, bukanlah pertanyaan. Tapi ia tetap menjawab, "Ya."

Seorang pria yang sepertinya paling tua di sana membuka kipasnya dan bicara. "Baiklah, aku tak mau bertele-tele. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, gadis, bagaimana kau menggoda seorang pewaris klan Aomine hingga ia mau menikahi gadis Geisha sepertimu?"

Kise mulai merasakan ketidaksukaan di balik ketakutannya. Sang tetua klan bahkan tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada meremehkannya. Tapi ia memilih tetap diam. Setidaknya ia bisa menahan perasaannya agar tak tampak di permukaan.

"Biar kuberitahu, nona Geisha, Daiki bukanlah pewaris sembarangan. Kami tidak akan membiarkan pewaris penting sepertinya menikahi gadis berstatus rendah sepertimu," kata sang tetua senior.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan," potong Kise.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya para tetua itu sengit. Mereka menyipitkan mata dengan ekspresi tak suka.

Kise mendongak dan menatap para tetua itu dengan tatapan kesal dan berani. "Maaf, tuan-tuan, tapi saya datang bukan untuk dihina. Saya tidak merasa saya rendah hanya karena saya berprofesi sebagai Geisha. Dan saya tidak melakukan trik kotor apapun untuk mendapatkan hati pewaris klan tuan-tuan sekalian. Saya memilihnya, dan Daiki memilih saya," tegas sang gadis.

"Apa?! Lancang sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada kami! Kau tak tahu kami siapa? Kami adalah tetua klan Aomine, klan revolusioner yang akan mengubah Daratan Matahari Terbit! Dan kau, seorang Geisha rendah, berani bicara begitu? Dan memanggil pewaris kami dengan nama depannya tanpa penghormatan? Sampah!"

Para tetua itu bangkit dalam kemarahan. Tapi Kise tetap diam di sana, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan meledak marah di hadapan mereka semua. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Statusnya sebagai Geisha akan selalu menghantuinya.

"Tunggu saja, gadis Geisha. Kau tak tahu apa yang bisa kami lakukan atasmu," kata tetua senior itu dengan gusar, dan mereka berempat pergi sambil menggeser pintu kasar.

Kise mengelus dadanya dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Ia sedikit menyesal telah kehilangan kendali tadi. Tapi para tetua itu menyinggung masalah sensitif dalam dirinya, dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia hanya khawatir tentang perkataan akhir salah seorang tetua itu. Mau tak mau ia berpikir yang terburuk. Lagipula, Aomine tidak bisa melindunginya selamanya. Bisakah Kise berharap? Bisakah ia berharap Aomine akan menjaganya dari segala bahaya yang dibawa bahkan dari dalam klannya sendiri?

Kegelisahan itu terbawa sepanjang hari. Bahkan permainan romansa malam hari mereka ikut terganggu—setidaknya, yang Aomine rasakan. Ia baru saja mencecapkan bibirnya di leher Kise, menandakan teritorinya atas tubuh sang gadis, saat ia mendecak. Kise tak membalas dengan hal yang diharapkannya. Ia sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuh Kise, tanpa kecuali. Ia sudah memanaskan suasana. Mereka berciuman dengan panas, saliva mereka saling beradu dan bertukar tempat. Tapi Kise tak bersikap seperti biasa. Dan Aomine tidak tenang karenanya.

Karena alasan itulah Aomine menyudahi permainan cinta mereka malam ini walaupun ia bahkan belum mencapai klimaks. Kise menatap Aomine dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi Aomine hanya mendecih dan mengenakan yukata yang tadi ditanggalkannya. Kise mengikuti dengan mengenakan yukata tipis yang ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ryouko? Kau tak memuaskanku malam ini," tanya Aomine. Ia menoleh ke arah Kise.

"Tak ada," jawab Kise. Kise memang selalu bisa mengelabui semua orang dengan senyum palsunya yang terlalu meyakinkan. Tetapi Aomine bukanlah tipe orang biasa yang akan menerima kebohongan Kise mentah-mentah. Lagipula, ia bisa melihat kebohongan di wajah Kise. Mata tak pernah berbohong. Mata Kise mengatakan segalanya.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ryouko. Kau tahu aku tak suka pembohong," seru Aomine. Ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah Kise dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kurasa ini bukan masalah Daiki," sahut Kise. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau merepotkan Aomine dengan masalah ini. Hanya menunggu beberapa minggu hingga pernikahannya dengan Aomine. Dan Kise tak mau rencana itu rusak hanya karena permasalahan internal Aomine dengan para tetua klannya.

"Kau calon istriku, Ryouko. Aku berhak atasmu. Dan kau tidak berhak membantah perintahku sebagai tuanmu," kata Aomine. Ia mendorong tubuh Kise ke dinding dan menekannya. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Kise, mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Bola mata keemasan Kise bergerak gelisah.

"Itu hanya... aku gelisah memikirkan pernikahan kita..." gumam Kise.

"Ah, itu. Kau tak perlu cemas tentang itu," jawab Aomine. Ia menjauhkan diri hingga tubuhnya tak lagi menekan tubuh Kise. "Semua aku yang mengatur. Kau hanya perlu diam dan mempercantik diri. Persiapkan dirimu agar kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukku," lanjutnya.

Kise mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kali ini Aomine tampak percaya. Kise memang tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Konflik dengan para tetua klan Aomine sebenarnya berhubungan dengan pernikahannya nanti dengan Aomine. Dan jika Aomine bisa menjanjikannya keamanan, maka Kise hanya bisa mempercayainya.

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa bermain lebih baik malam ini?" tanya Aomine dengan seringainya.

"Ah, ya. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas dan tidak puas," jawab Kise. Ia membuka lagi yukata-nya dengan perlahan. Aomine menyeringai makin lebar, dan ia turut membuka yukata-nya. Ia mendekati Kise yang sedang berbaring di _futon_ dengan posisi seduktif yang membangkitkan gairah Aomine. Dan untuk sekarang, permainan akan benar-benar dimulai.

Jeritan-jeritan bergema sayup-sayup di lorong, menandakan permainan yang berlangsung seru, bahkan sepertinya sudah mencapai puncak. Aomine dan Kise masih bisa menikmati permainan malam mereka. Sedangkan di sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang dingin, lembab dan temaram, sebuah plot jahat tengah disusun. Dengan tujuan hanya satu: menghancurkan hubungan sang pewaris klan dan sang gadis Geisha.

* * *

Satu bulan terasa cepat berlalu. Kise sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan bangsawan yang kini menjadi keseharian. Dan orang-orang mulai bersikap ramah dan hangat padanya, walaupun masih ada beberapa yang menampakkan tatapan dingin dan tidak suka terhadap kehadirannya. Tapi Kise tak begitu peduli. Asalkan mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, Kise masih bisa menanganinya. Dan Aomine juga tidak begitu mempermasalahkan asalkan Kise masih tetap seperti biasa.

Pagi itu salju mulai turun. Sudah empat hari sejak salju pertama turun di Koichijo. Udara mulai menjadi dingin menusuk tulang. Pohon, jalanan, atap rumah, semuanya putih terbalutkan salju. Angin dingin masuk melalui sekat-sekat berlubang di antara dinding kediaman klan Aomine. Kise menggigil sejenak, lalu merapatkan kimono keemasan yang dikenakannya dan melanjutkan prosesi upacara minum teh yang sedang dilakukannya.

Pintu bergeser terbuka hingga angin memasuki ruangan. Lalu pintu itu kembali menutup. Kise menoleh. Aomine yang membuka pintu itu. Kise tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Aomine membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, dan ia duduk di samping Kise.

"Teh?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Ya. Teh hitam yang kemarin dikirim dari perkebunan Bando sangat cocok jika diseduh dalam udara sedingin ini," jawab Kise sambil tetap memasukkan daun teh kering ke dalam teko. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan air seduhan panas ke dalam teko hingga mengeluarkan uap yang mengebul.

Keheningan itu hanya diisi oleh hembusan nafas keduanya beserta suara uap yang berbisik mengalun. Lalu Kise menahan nafas sejenak saat Aomine merengkuh tubuh mungilnya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Tangan Aomine tidak merambat ke mana-mana. Ia hanya tetap tinggal di pinggang Kise dan menyentuh perut Kise erat. Dagunya ia letakkan di tengkuk Kise, hingga gadis itu bergetar merasakan hembusan nafas sang pewaris.

"Kau sudah tak kedinginan lagi, 'kan?" bisik Aomine rendah. Kise mengerang tertahan, lalu mendesah. Ia menyentuh tangan Aomine dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Daiki..." desah Kise dengan nada seduktif yang tidak ia sengaja. Aomine mengecup lehernya lembut. "Kau hangat."

Aomine masih ingin bermesra-mesra dengan Kise. Tapi pintu bergeser ternuka sekali lagi, dan seorang pria berambut keabu-abuan memasuki ruangan. Ia menunduk hormat pada Aomine sebelum berkata, "Tuan Muda, Anda dipanggil oleh para tetua di ruang utama."

Aomine mendecak kesal lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melirik ke arah Kise. Kise melayangkan sebuah senyum hangat. Aomine lalu mengangguk dan pergi. Tak butuh kata-kata bagi mereka untuk saling mengerti maksud masing-masing.

Seusai Aomine pergi, Kise kembali fokus pada tehnya yang sempat terabaikan. Ia tidak merasakan keperluan untuk berbicara dengan pria itu, Haizaki Shougo.

Suara pintu yang bergeser menutup tak membuat Kise curiga. Tetapi mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit menggetarkan lantai dan bersuara makin keras membuat Kise menoleh. Ia mengernyit. Haizaki tidak pergi bersama Aomine. Ia masih tetap di ruangan itu. Tangannya memegang pintu.

"Bisa saya bantu, Haizaki-_san_?" tanya Kise sopan.

Haizaki diam. Dia tidak melakukan apapun selama sejenak. Tapi ia mulai berjalan maju mendekati Kise, dengan bibir yang membentuk seringai. Kise mulai merasakan tanda-tanda ketidakberesan.

"A-ada apa, Haizaki-_san_?" tanya Kise dengan terbata-bata. Matanya mulai bergerak gelisah dan waspada. Haizaki merasakannya dan mendekatinya dengan gestur mantap.

Kise tak butuh waktu lama untuk merasakan bahaya yang dibawa Haizaki. Kise perlahan bergerak mundur. Tapi Haizaki tidak berhenti. Kise terus bergerak hingga punggungnya merasakan benturan keras terhadap tembok. Haizaki menyeringai puas dan mendekati Kise. Kise mulai gemetar ketakutan. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin. Segala hal dalam dirinya menolak keberadaan Haizaki sepenuhnya.

"Jadi inikah nona Kise Ryouko yang telah mendapatkan segalanya hanya dengan merebut hati pewaris klan Aomine, Aomine Daiki?" bisik Haizaki dengan nada rendah penuh kebencian. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan betapa Haizaki membenci Kise, betapa ia memandang gadis itu rendah dan menjijikkan.

Haizaki menyerang Kise, mendorong tubuh Kise ke dinding, mencekiknya hingga sang gadis kehilangan nafas. Tangan Kise mencengkeram tangan Haizaki erat, memintanya melepaskan cekikannya. Ia kekurangan oksigen, dan ia bisa mati kalau terus seperti ini. Tapi Haizaki menyeringai lebih lebar dan makin mengeratkan cekikannya. Kise, dalam usaha putus asa, mencakar tangan Haizaki dan menendang tulang keringnya.

Haizaki menjauh sambil mengernyit kesakitan. Ia menatap Kise yang sedang terengah-engah sambil memegangi lehernya. Ia merangsek maju. Kise menjerit dan berlari. Tapi Haizaki meraih pinggangnya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh berdebam di lantai. Kise mengaduh kesakitan, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah segar. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjerit lagi ataupun melakukan apapun, Haizaki membekap mulutnya. Kise berjuang putus asa untuk melepaskan diri, tapi semuanya sia-sia.

"Selamat menikmati, nona Geisha," bisik Haizaki. Ia mengeratkan bekapannya hingga Kise benar-benar kehilangan nafas sekarang. Pikirannya berputar tentang Aomine dan pesta pernikahannya sebelum tubuhnya mulai kehilangan rasa lalu dunianya menjadi gelap total.

* * *

Aomine mendengar jeritan sayup-sayup dari ruangan tempatnya meninggalkan Kise. Ia tidak menganggap itu berarti, walaupun ia memang curiga dan khawatir. Tapi para tetua klan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan Aomine akhirnya berpikir ia mungkin salah dengar.

Semuanya berubah saat kegaduhan menggemparkan kediaman klan Aomine. Seorang dayang yang lewat masuk untuk memanggil Kise ketika ia menemukan ruangan tempat Kise berada kini kosong, menyisakan bekas darah samar di atas _tatami_. Kontan dayang itu berteriak panik. Semua pelayan dikerahkan mencarinya atas perintah Aomine. Mereka sudah mencari ke segala tempat, bahkan ruang persenjataan, gudang dan penjara bawah tanah sudah ditelitu. Tetapi hingga malam, Kise tetap tak ditemukan.

Aomine duduk dengan frustasi di ruangannya. Imayoshi, Kuroko dan Momoi ada di sisinya. Momoi tampak sangat cemas. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya sesama Geisha itu. Ia terlihat menggigiti bibirnya sejak tadi. Rambutnya berantakan setelah ikut kalang kabut mencari Kise.

Saat itu, para tetua masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah tak senang. Mereka menyuruh Imayoshi, Kuroko dan Momoi pergi dengan tegas—jika tidak mau dibilang mengusir. Lalu mereka duduk di hadapan Aomine. Tetua yang paling senior merupakan kakak dari ayah Aomine. Namanya adalah Aomine Yoshimura, seorang pria berumur lima puluhan.

"Daiki," panggil Yoshimura. Aomine menoleh dengan wajah tak peduli.

"Biarkanlah gadis Geisha itu pergi. Mungkin ia tidak mau hidup di sini. Geisha sepertinya hanyalah gadis biasa yang hanya mengincar kekayaanmu dan statusmu itu. Carilah gadis lain yang setidaknya setara denganmu," kata Yoshimura dengan tegas.

"Apa maksud Paman? Aku harus meninggalkan Ryouko, begitu? Cih, konyol! Aku mencintai Ryouko, dan aku tahu Ryouko mencintaiku bukan karena statusku ataupun hartaku! Aku takkan pernah meninggalkannya!" seru Aomine kesal. Ia menghempaskan tinjunya di atas meja di hadapannya sekuat tenaga hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan keras, menyebabkan mejanya mulai berkeretak.

"Tentu saja. Banyak gadis bangsawan lain yang akan menunggumu," sergah Yoshimura. Para tetua lain mulai gentar dan gelisah.

"Sampah! Persetan dengan semua! Aku akan mencari Ryouko dan hanya _dia_ yang akan menjadi istriku!" bentak Aomine kasar dan ia bangkit dengan amarah meluap-luap. Ia pergi dari ruangan dengan membanting pintu geser hingga engsel-engselnya bergetar akan jatuh.

Ruangan hening. Salah seorang tetua itu menatap Yoshimura cemas. "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya.

Yoshimura mengertakkan giginya dengan keras. "Tidak. Tenang dulu. Haizaki akan melakukan apa yang kita perintahkan. Gadis itu akan lenyap. Mungkin jika beruntung, bersama dengan bocah pewaris menyebalkan itu."

Para tetua lain saling bertatapan dengan gelisah. Yoshimura terlihat serius. Dan mereka tak bisa menolak. Walaupun mereka sebenarnya tak ingin terseret dalam masalah ini. Karena semuanya berasal dari keinginan Yoshimura yang menggebu-gebu untuk menjadi pemimpin klan Aomine.

Sementara itu, Aomine yang tak tahu menahu tentang krisis internal yang disebabkan para pamannya itu sedang berjalan cepat menuju Imayoshi dan Kuroko yang sedang berdiri di depan gudang persenjataan. Aomine memikirkan perkataan pamannya tadi. Ia tahu betapa piciknya pemikiran Yoshimura. Yoshimura selalu menjadi paman yang paling tidak Aomine sukai. Dan ini membawa kecurigaan dalam diri Aomine. Mungkinkah hilangnya Kise ada hubungannya dengan perintah para tetua ini?

Tiba-tiba pikiran Aomine melayang pada siang tadi. Ia meninggalkan Kise bersama Haizaki. Dan Haizaki adalah pria kepercayaan Yoshimura dikarenakan sifat mereka yang sama-sama licik dan suka menjilat. Haizaki yang menculik Kise, pasti! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya lebih awal, pikir Aomine.

"Imayoshi, Tetsu!" seru Aomine. Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Siapkan kuda untukku. Aku akan pergi mencari Ryouko," perintah Aomine. Ia berlalu ke kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah pedang berkilat yang terlihat terasah amat tajam. Ia memasukkan pedang itu ke sarungnya dan menyandangnya di pinggangnya.

Ia tak perlu menunggu saat pergi ke luar. Kuda gagah berwarna cokelat telah berdiri dengan tegap seakan menanti kedatangannya. Kuda itu melihat ke arah Aomine dan meringkik keras, seakan menyatakan kesiapannya membawa Aomine dalam medan perang.

"Tetsu, bawa semua prajurit terlatih kita. Kau ikut denganku," kata Aomine. Ia menaiki kudanya, dan tanpa menunggu lama, ia memacu kuda itu menembus batas kediaman klan Aomine.

Kuda itu hebat. Ia bisa membaui Kise hanya dari bau darahnya. Kuda itu memang kuda yang disilangkan dengan hebat, hingga kemampuan penciumannya melebihi rata-rata kuda lain. Kuroko membawa seekor anjing pelacak lain untuk sekadar berjaga-jaga mereka tetap dalam jalur yang benar.

Mata Aomine menyala dengan determinasi. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Kise Ryouko.

* * *

"Ukh..." Kise mengerang pelan. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing sekali. Saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tak ada yang mau berkordinasi. Kise mengerjap beberapa kali, membiasakan diri dalam penerangan temaram. Ia mulai bisa merasakan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia tahu ia sedang diikat, karenanya ia tak bisa bergerak. Untunglah mata dan mulutnya tidak ditutupi sesuatu. Dan Kise menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ia diikat dengan rantai hingga tergantung di atas udara, pergerakannya terkunci, ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Nona Geisha kita sudah bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Kise berjengit. Haizaki berdiri di ujung ruangan yang bercahaya dengan memegang sebuah pedang. Dari lembab dan dinginnya udara di situ, Kise menyadari bahwa ia kini berada dalam ruangan bawah tanah, kemungkinan besar penjara bawah tanah.

"Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya ini dimana. Kau harus tahu, kita tak lagi ada di kediaman klan Aomine. Kita ada di penjara bawah tanah milik Aomine Yoshimura, daerah utara Koichijo. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, tujuanku menculikmu hanyalah tugas. Tugas dari Yoshimura-_sama_. Dan bukan hanya membawamu ke sini, jika diperintahkan, aku bisa saja membunuhmu," jelas Haizaki sambil menyeringai.

Kise menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diperbuatnya hingga tetua klan Aomine membencinya sebegitu rupa.

Seakan membaca pikiran Kise, Haizaki tertawa. Bukan tawa bersahabat, tentunya. Tawa keras yang dingin dan sarat akan dengki, bergaung di setiap sudut ruangan penjara bawah tanah itu. "Kau tak melakukan apapun. Hanya karena kedatanganmu saja kau sudah dibenci. Kau tak pantas menyandang nama Aomine. Kau hanya Geisha rendahan! Kau, hanya dengan modal kecantikanmu dengan mudahnya mendapat perhatian Aomine Daiki dan akan menjadi keluarga inti klan Aomine! Sedangkan aku harus bersusah payah merangkak demi mendapat pengakuan klan ini! Aku benci orang sepertimu, kau sampah!" seru Haizaki.

Kise menangis, menjerit, berteriak sekuat tenaga saat Haizaki mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Bernafsu tetapi kasar. Ia merobek kimono Kise dengan kasar. Lalu mulai bermain dengan tubuh Kise. Menyentuhnya dimanapun tangannya mau. Kise menjerit saat Haizaki menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Ia kotor. Ia sudah disentuh orang lain selain Aomine.

Haizaki kasar, berbeda dengan Aomine. Tak ada yang membuat Kise senang melakukan hubungan ini. Ia mencoba melawan, tapi sia-sia. Haizaki terlalu kuat untuk seorang gadis seperti Kise. Haizaki memukulnya, mendorongnya, mencekiknya, semuanya sesuka hatinya. Kise muak. Ia sakit. Lebih baik ia mati daripada harus mengalami penyiksaan dan dipermalukan seperti ini.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba darah memuncrat dari tubuh Haizaki. Sisa seringai di bibirnya digantikan ekspresi terkejut. Tapi itu tidak lama. Kematian menjemputnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan tenggelam dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Mata Kise kabur karena air mata, tetapi ia tahu siapa yang menebas Haizaki. Warna biru sewarna laut yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya. Aomine datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ryouko!" seru Aomine. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya yang menimbulkan bunyi kelontang bergaung. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sang pemuda segera menghampiri Kise yang sedang menangis dan gemetaran hebat.

Rantai itu Aomine putus dengan mudah oleh pedangnya—yang ia ambil lagi. Kise jatuh ke pelukannya. Kaki sang gadis masih terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Aomine duduk dan menenangkan Kise. Kise masih menangis sesenggukan. Aomine menatapnya nanar. Sekujur tubuhnya luka-luka, dan ia hampir tak mengenakan pakaian apapun. Yukata yang ia pakai sudah robek-robek di sana-sini.

"Tenanglah, Ryouko. Aku di sini," bisik Aomine. Ia menyelimutkan kimono kebangsawanannya ke punggung Kise, dan menarik sang gadis dalam dekapannya.

"Daiki..." lirih Kise. Ia masih menangis. Air mata belum mau berhenti keluar dari kedua manik keemasannya. "Aku takut, Daiki..."

"Tenanglah, Ryouko. Aku akan melindungimu. Takkan ada lagi yang menyakitimu, bahkan para tetua bangsat itu. Jangan menangis," bujuk Aomine. Ia menatap wajah Kise dan menghapus titik demi titik air mata Kise yang mengalir di pipinya.

Kise masih gemetaran, tapi tangisnya perlahan mereda. Ia masih terisak, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Aomine. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari itu, ia tentu masih akan tetap merasakan trauma. Tapi setelah apa yang Aomine katakan, Kise bisa tenang. Ia percaya pada Aomine, dan itulah yang akan menerangi jalannya.

"Terima kasih, Daiki," lirih Kise amat sangat pelan. Tapi ia tahu Aomine mendengar. Dan ia mencari perlindungan dalam dekapan Aomine yang hangat, mempereratnya, melindunginya.

* * *

Kise menatap cermin di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia menghapus setetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sang gadis menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghelanya untuk menenangkan diri. Inilah harinya. Ia akan benar-benar kehilangan kuasa atas dirinya hari ini. Hari ini, tubuh, jiwa dan hatinya akan termiliki oleh seseorang.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang baru memasuki ruangan tempat Kise berada. Kise menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. Momoi balas tersenyum. Kise mengangguk.

"Kau cantik hari ini. Sangat cantik," puji Momoi. Ia mengelus rambut Kise yang terurai di dadanya dan merapikan beberapa helainya yang berantakan. Ia menngoleskan gincu di bibir Kise, dan tersenyum. "Sempurna," gumamnya.

Kise tersenyum. Ia memeluk Momoi. Sahabatnya itu juga balas memeluknya. Kise sangat bahagia dan terharu saat ini. Segala hal dalam hidupnya akan berubah dalam hari ini. Ia hampir menangis. Tetapi Momoi menepuk kepalanya dan berkata sambil tertawa, "Jangan menangis, Ki-_chan_. Nanti riasanmu terhapus."

"Terima kasih, Momoi_cchi_. Aku tidak menangis. Aku bahagia," jawab Kise sambil tertawa.

"Ayo, sudah saatnya," ajak Momoi. Kise mengangguk, dan mereka berdua berdiri. Kise menatap ke arah cermin. Sekarang saatnya.

Kise dan Momoi memasuki ruangan utama kediaman klan Aomine. Kesemuanya duduk bersimpuh. Mata mereka menatap Kise yang berjalan menuju ke ujung ruangan. Di sana Aomine telah menanti. Ia tersenyum. Kise membalas tersenyum.

Alunan musik mendayu mengiringi tiap langkah yang Kise ambil menuju altar. Lilin-lilin kecil apinya bergoyang tertiup angin semilir. Rambut Kise ikut bergoyang karena pergerakannya. Kimono berwarna merah dengan aksen biru keemasan tampak sangat cantik dalam dirinya. Rambutnya digelung dengan tusuk konde hitam metalik dengan hiasan bunga merah marun dan memiliki kepangan yang melingkari gelungan itu, dengan sisa rambutnya dibiarkan terurai.

Kise berdiri di hadapan Aomine. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum manis. Aomine tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Kise dengan jarinya, menyuruhnya untuk menatapnya tepat di matanya. Biru elektrik bertemu emas.

"Aku, Aomine Daiki, menerima Kise Ryouko sebagai istriku, pendamping hidupku, mencintainya untuk selama-lamanya," ujar Aomine dengan tegas.

"Aku, Kise Ryouko, menerima Aomine Daiki sebagai suamiku, pendamping hidupku, mencintainya untuk selama-lamanya," sahut Kise dengan suara yang sedikit lebih lirih dari Aomine, tetapi tetap tegas dan terdengar.

Aomine dan Kise bertukar cincin. Keduanya saling melingkarkan logam mulia itu ke jari manis pasangannya. Mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dan tersenyum manis. Mereka saling memajukan wajah. Kise menutup matanya erat. Sesaat kemudian ia bisa merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Aomine. Tetap dengan rasa dan sensasi yang sama, menyenangkan.

Tepuk tangan riuh terus terdengar hingga ciuman itu berakhir. Senyum Kise terus merekah. Ia menggenggam tangan Aomine hangat dan memeluknya erat. Dalam pelukan itu, Kise tahu ia bukanlah boneka sandiwara lagi. Ia bukanlah Kise Ryouko lagi. Ia adalah _Aomine_ Ryouko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryouko..." bisik Aomine di telinga Kise. Sang gadis mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daiki..."

Kini, sang gadis Geisha tak lagi sendiri. Topengnya sudah terbuka. Kecantikannya sudah termiliki, hanya oleh kekasih hatinya seorang.

**.**

~ おわり ~

**.**

Rasanya kami harus mengucapkan salam kenal dulu. Salam kenal, kami Shaiko. Mungkin ada yang sudah tahu kami. Kami adalah akun kolaborasi dari Shana Nakazawa dan aikyoon, dan ini merupakan fic pertama kami di akun ini.

Project ini pertama tercetus dari Shana lewat Twitter yang disambut baik oleh Aiko. Dan setelah beberapa minggu proses pembuatan, jadilah fic ini.

Esens fic ini cukup tersampaikan, menurut kami, yang berpusat tentang konflik cinta terlarang antara Aomine dan Kise, ditambah bumbu klise dan kadang alay yang gak begitu penting, jadi maafkanlah jika saat membaca ini menemui kejanggalan dan keanehan, bahkan typo. Karenanya kami hanya bisa mengharapkan maklum dari para readers yang baik hati. ;u;

Terima kasih sudah membaca, selamat hari Valentine bagi yang merayakan. Tetaplah menyebarkan cinta AoKi! :D


End file.
